


[Arthurm] 世事难料

by winratiner



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: I love them so much I'm crying, M/M, based on movie and n52 comic
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: “Shit happens”，世事难料。一个小甜饼





	[Arthurm] 世事难料

**Author's Note:**

> Arthurm  
> 　　小甜饼，大概会OOC  
> 　　参考了电影和漫画，但其实就是瞎JB编  
> 　　我知道Shit happens的意思是“倒霉事总会发生”但我更喜欢中文翻译的“世事难料”，所以就用了这个意思  
> 　　我简直写了S.H.I.T……　

　　湄拉，精通水系魔法的魔法师，泽贝尔王国的公主，前任亚特兰蒂斯国王的未婚妻，在亚瑟登基后，便跟随在父亲身边协力进行一系列的战后安排，给失去老国王的渔夫国女王和一条胳膊的咸水国国王一个满意的交代。  
　　渔夫国的新女王善良且愿意宽恕，而咸水国国王崇拜三叉戟强大的力量，又或许是因为新的七海之王的意愿过于明显，他们只要求了明确数目的赔偿，并没有对始作俑者奥姆进行任何层面上的弹劾。  
　　亚瑟很高兴自己的弟弟没有被当做“战犯”处置，毕竟站在亚特兰蒂斯人的角度打个比方，奥姆只不过是一个想要痛揍往自家客厅里扔垃圾的主人，他什么都没做错，做错的是陆地上残暴的吸气种和利用“淫威”迫使奥姆停手的混血杂种。  
　　亚瑟不介意被子民们叫“混血”，也不是那么介意被某些激进分子私下里喊做“杂种”，他作为一个君王，是不合格的，三十多年来他只知道如何在陆地上做一个好儿子，好青年，但一个好国王？第一天的政务处理便令他产生了让位给奥姆的念头。  
　　他有一个从小准备着成为君王的弟弟，可以帮助他解决繁琐的政务，亚瑟对奥姆摄政充满了信心。他从不担心奥姆会背叛他，事实上，在那场大战结束时，母亲背对着阳光对小儿子说出“亚瑟救了我”的时候，亚瑟便知道，弟弟对自己的近乎偏执的迁怒与恨意一扫而光。所以他干脆回到慈恩港，用一双狗狗眼央求母亲抽几天时间教自己处理政务，同时他去做奥姆的思想工作，看看他愿不愿意以亲王的身份摄政——毕竟正义联盟还有一摊子事，万一下次荒原狼（或者什么奇奇怪怪的外星人）入侵的时候，兼顾陆地和海洋的自己一定会分身乏术。他需要一个帮手，而奥姆恰恰是这样一个完美选择。  
　　——  
　　“他是个好孩子，”亚特兰娜对亚瑟说，“他的父亲带他走了一条错误的道路，但他的心里，我相信他是爱你的，亚瑟。从小就爱。”  
　　在亚特兰娜说出“爱”这个词的时候，亚瑟打了个寒颤。  
　　在那之后，亚瑟找到湄拉问“奥姆是否会爱我”的时候，湄拉也打了个寒颤。  
　　“亚瑟，我知道你想要从我这里了解奥姆，但请听我说，我只是他的儿时玩伴，在他六岁之前，我肯定他的确想见到你，但那之后——我不确定他是否还有爱一个人的能力。”湄拉眨眨眼，用她绿色的眼睛盯着亚瑟。  
　　亚瑟啧啧嘴。  
　　“但他愿意将自己奉献给亚特兰蒂斯。我认为你不必顾忌什么，你现在是君王，他是被软禁的囚犯，你‘冒犯’不到他。”  
　　“我只想以哥哥的身份来和他好好交流，你知道，陆地上的兄弟会在周五的晚上到酒吧一起看球赛，喝啤酒，一方搀着另一方往回走。”  
　　湄拉皱起眉头：“我没有兄弟姐妹，也不是陆地人，我不懂。但听你的描述，似乎很亲密。”  
　　亚瑟点点头。  
　　“那就好了，”湄拉对着亚瑟的肩膀轻轻来了一拳，“既然会变得这么亲密，更谈不上冒犯了。”  
　　那之后她飞快地游走，没给亚瑟继续讲话的机会，动作灵巧得像条小美人鱼。  
　　波塞冬在上，这真的是和她一起历险的亚瑟·库里吗？那个憨憨的，乐观的，自来熟的，蠢得像条拍打肚皮的海豹的人正在烦恼如何和同母异父的弟弟搞好关系。  
　　说真的，她已经开始考虑自己借着肾上腺素突发奇想的那个吻值不值。  
　　我得挑个时间告诉亚瑟，我对他没感觉，湄拉边游边想。  
　　——  
　　奥姆没有难为亚瑟，他爽快地答应了摄政，发誓永无二心。但作为重获自由的交换，亚瑟要求他第一年需要到陆地上生活，接受“流放”，监督人是海王本人。  
　　这个消息着实令无数男女伤心落泪，他们爱国王，也爱亲王，他们无数次幻想在二人巡视王国时与他们邂逅，发展出一段旷世绝恋，而亚特兰蒂斯原有的王公贵族不停地在维科耳边吹风，想让自己家的孩子近水楼台先得月，取代湄拉成为王妃。  
　　这件事湄拉偷偷对奥姆抱怨过，说自己快被那些男人女人“取经”烦吐了，恨不得统统扔到咸水国喂螃蟹，同时她让奥姆小心一点，他待的宫殿没那么安全，每次来探望奥姆总会碰到权贵居心叵测的想来与奥姆苟合。同时她大骂维科，竟然公开放出国王有意微服私访邂逅爱情这种胡编滥造的消息，还为那些想要“夜袭”奥姆的人通风报信。  
　　“维科做事总有他的目的。这次是为了巩固王权，繁衍子嗣。”奥姆为湄拉取来一个海螺，里面放着亚瑟从陆地上为他带来的名为蜂蜜茶的饮料。  
　　“我以为你会和我一起骂这只老锤头鲨。”  
　　“心里抱怨几句，倒不至于说出口。”  
　　奥姆不是个死心眼的人，也不是个小肚鸡肠的人，对维科那会近乎小人得志的“让他看到”，他也是微微一笑，毫不在意，老家伙当时只是憋屈了。他拥有一个统治者应有的气度，也明白成王败寇本就是真理，最后一战自己不承认哥哥的三叉戟，大半是因为对他害了母亲的偏执作怪，但如今母亲回来了——这是个奇迹——而拯救母亲的正是自己的哥哥，他心底仅存的一丝对混血的不满也被抚平。儿时对哥哥的遐想又一次苏醒。  
　　“我有一个哥哥？我有哥哥？我不是一个人？——我有哥哥啦！”小小的奥姆在得知陆地上有一个血亲的时候简直开心得口吐泡泡，天天缠着母亲说那个拥有棕色头发的哥哥的事，幻想着有朝一日能见到他。  
　　他是什么样的呢？  
　　哥哥是温暖的，是带着阳光气息的，听母亲说，陆地上能看到“太阳”，看到“月亮”，看到“星星”——而自己的哥哥比它们还要温暖，还要明亮，还要耀眼。  
　　“结果长成了一个邋邋遢遢胡子拉碴浑身肉块的混混，还是个酒鬼。”奥姆大口喝了一口啤酒，乜斜着在身边笑得像陆地生物“狗”的哥哥，抱怨道。  
　　“可陆地上的姑娘都好我这口。”亚瑟也喝了一大口，抹着胡子上的泡沫，向奥姆身后不远处的姑娘眨眨眼。  
　　奥姆莫名来气，白了他一眼：“海里的姑娘们要哭了，如果她们看到你没有一点君王的样子的话。她们还想着嫁给你呢。”  
　　“别这么说，她们也想嫁给你，”亚瑟搂过奥姆的肩膀，强迫和他碰杯，玻璃碰撞发出清脆一声，“现在没有国王，没有姑娘，只有哥哥和弟弟。”  
　　奥姆没有反驳，将剩下的啤酒一饮而尽。  
　　“再来一杯。算在你账上，亚瑟。”  
　　——  
　　奥姆现在住在镇上，亚瑟为他找到了一个租金低廉，环境安静的公寓。母亲回来了，和父亲住在小木屋里正好，亚瑟觉得自己多余便搬出来和奥姆一起住。晚上亚瑟或许会留宿在奥姆公寓，或许会回亚特兰蒂斯学习一切需要学的知识，白天带着一堆堆压缩过的电子公文送给弟弟，在奥姆埋头于工作的时候在桌子对面托着下巴看这个白得过分的漂亮男人，认真又熟练的模样简直令他肃然起敬。有渔民或者军舰被海盗骚扰，他会第一时间扎到水里，做所有人的英雄。  
　　起初，亚瑟在回来的时候会很小声，蹑手蹑脚，甚至脱了鞋光脚进门，生怕打扰奥姆工作，随后在奥姆的准许下，他慢慢放开了，会在门口大声喊弟弟，告诉他自己回来了，给弟弟带陆地上好看的好玩的，甚至还会顺手带一堆陆地的美食给弟弟品尝。  
　　奥姆欣然接受，虽然他依旧认为陆地人都是残暴野蛮的原始人，但苹果派，芝士，比萨，麻婆豆腐，意大利面和赛百味是无辜的。  
　　渐渐地，亚瑟会为奥姆抽出几天假期——辛苦的老维科，这是他最忙碌的时候——带着奥姆到陆地上其他走走。第一次连哄带骗地把弟弟带到了“宝宝海”，也就是湖泊边。  
　　“试试看，这是淡水，不算海，你可以进。”亚瑟鼓励弟弟。  
　　长期处于干燥的奥姆一头扎到水里，在湖底探索起来。里面比奥姆想象得干净得多，一些他不认得的鱼凑到身边，似乎也好奇这个不速之客。奥姆在湖底还发现了一些类似水晶的东西，亮晶晶的，上浮的过程中还看到了探头喝水的野兽——不，应该叫捕猎者，猫太小，不能算得上野兽。  
　　奥姆足足待了半个小时。亚瑟就在一边站着，一直等到奥姆的金色脑袋浮上来。奥姆看到在岸边傻等了半个小时的哥哥，冲他歪歪脑袋。  
　　亚瑟见状也一个猛子入水，像个孩子似的拉着奥姆下潜了半米。在水面下见到弟弟眼睛的蓝，那抹清浅的颜色和湖水蓝天重叠到一起，虽被水包围，亚瑟却莫名地觉得嘴唇有点干。亚瑟舔舔嘴唇，迫使视线从弟弟脸上移开，指着对岸说比比看谁先到。  
　　“亚瑟，我知道你想弥补童年时光，但别像个孩子似的，”奥姆板起脸，严肃地说，下一秒没等亚瑟反应过来，双脚踹水像一颗鱼雷飞了出去，“你比不过我！”  
　　“小混蛋。”亚瑟笑了一声，追赶弟弟。  
　　奥姆的确很快，但亚瑟更快。亚瑟很快追上了奥姆，和他保持同样的速度向那边游。  
　　“我猜帝王课程里有教你如何‘作弊’。”  
　　“必要的时候，不择手段。”奥姆倒是大方承认。  
　　“你听说过陆地上有一句话，叫‘聪明反被聪明误’。”亚瑟猛地拍了奥姆屁股一下，在奥姆红着脸挥舞着手臂要打人的时候猛地加速，将奥姆甩在身后。  
　　“输了的人请喝酒！”亚瑟大笑。  
　　——  
　　奥姆不讨厌亚瑟。  
　　好吧，他对亚瑟有那么一丢丢的好感。  
　　……说实话，奥姆是爱亚瑟的。亚瑟也知道。  
　　可这种感觉说不上是亲情，还是爱情，那种感情太过于复杂，好像是把许许多多的原料统统扔到榨汁机打碎以至于尝不出究竟加了什么的饮料，仿佛什么都消失了，味蕾却该死的提醒你它们都在。  
　　在第一次见面的时候，奥姆就察觉自己二十多年对哥哥的“恨”，根本算不上什么。那种“恨”建立在父亲经年累月的灌输以及失去母亲的责备和埋怨之上，根基脆弱以至于光是看到哥哥跪在王座下，在火之环听到哥哥说一直想见自己，在母亲拥抱自己的时候坍塌瓦解。母亲教给自己的爱一直都在，随着母亲的归来重新苏醒。  
　　他的兄弟有英俊的相貌，性感的身体，坚定的意志，强大的力量和为弱小而战的勇气。奥姆理解陆地人对哥哥的崇拜与热爱——没有人会不喜欢自己的哥哥，他的哥哥对不同性别，不同种族都具有致命吸引力，如果不是陆地国家分成了一块块，奥姆甚至认为哥哥会是陆地上的王。  
　　亚特兰蒂斯人不在乎自己爱的是否是同性，是否是血亲，强健的亚特兰蒂斯人不存在畸形和缺陷，可陆地人会，他们会带着有色眼镜看那些少数的，与自己不同的——这就是为什么奥姆依旧瞧不起一部分吸气种——他的哥哥是陆地的儿子，他遵从陆地的行事准则，所以即使他爱哥哥，也不会说出口。  
　　再说，海底里那么多好女孩，想要成为海后，少了一个湄拉，各国国王和贵族大臣会提供更多的“湄拉”。  
　　那一战后，亚瑟真的单独找到被软禁的他，和他谈了很久。他的哥哥告诉他，他拥有哥哥的爱，妈妈的爱，以及——如果奥姆愿意接受汤姆——继父的爱，他不再是孤身一人。他不在乎那些追求者，他只想陪着他，想要弥补失去的时光，而他享受哥哥的陪伴，任何时间，任何事情，任何接触他都沉浸其中。  
　　他也愿意听从哥哥的意见多与陆地人接触，那些陆地人和自己想的不差，粗鲁又野蛮——即使是老汤姆，在看了他喝酒的模样后，奥姆曾经产生了深深的怀疑，不理解这个男人哪里吸引了母亲，但一顿家庭聚餐改变了一切，在尝过了老汤姆的手艺后，奥姆理解母亲。  
　　“你喜欢上了陆地，或多或少——永远不要对未知的事物妄加评判。亚瑟这几天在亚特兰蒂斯明确表态，他不想接受任何人的追求和婚约，我猜他心系陆地。或许你也会找一个陆地的女孩子结婚？”湄拉某次上岸跑到自己公寓中，嚼着爆米花，一副教育后辈的模样。  
　　奥姆当即送给她一朵玫瑰花来羞辱她。  
　　“……你为什么会有这个？”湄拉看着花瓣上未干的水珠，狐疑地问。  
　　“亚瑟送我的。”奥姆平静地回答。  
　　湄拉觉得自己咀嚼的不是爆米花，是撒哈拉的沙。  
　　——  
　　奥姆喜欢陆地上的鲜花，风信子，康乃馨，向日葵和红玫瑰。湄拉曾经对他说陆地上的花朵很好吃，你一定尝尝；亚瑟说为了不伤害湄拉的自尊，他跟着她吃了一朵，味道的确不错，可如果加工一下会更美味，弟弟你千万别犯傻。  
　　亚瑟时不时地为奥姆带来一束鲜花，最多的是白色风信子，亚瑟觉得它和奥姆很像，燃烧的生命之光。其次是红玫瑰，还有母亲托时不时拜访，带来的向日葵。  
　　奥姆并不知道这些花代表了什么，他只是喜欢它们。  
　　海底没有这些脆弱到几乎时光轻轻一碰就会枯萎的生命，它们在最短的时间绽放，柔软，芬芳，为看客带来欢愉。  
　　阳光下，金发的小王子凑近玫瑰，闭上眼睛，深吸一口香气，这个画面总会令亚瑟忘记呼吸。  
　　他的弟弟长得真的很好看，他很像妈妈，有阳光一般的金色发丝和天空一样蔚蓝的双眸，这双眼睛曾经满含怒火地对着自己，而如今，他会温和地，乃至温柔地看着哥哥，亚瑟总不由自主被弟弟的眼神吸进去。  
　　还有奥姆的嘴唇，曾经吐露激怒自己的轻蔑之词的嘴唇，现在对着他勾出微笑发出“哥哥”的嘴唇。即使离开海水，还是如此水润，两瓣唇呈现淡淡的粉色，几乎时时刻刻无意识地抿出一个弧度，看起来有点像亚瑟小时候过万圣节讨到的透明软糖，清清凉凉带着一丝甜蜜的蜜桃口味，亚瑟总想尝尝这是什么味道——等等，停一下。我想对自己的弟弟干什么？  
　　亚瑟憨厚，但他不傻，他继承了亚特兰娜的敏锐和汤姆的温柔，他敏感地察觉到自己和奥姆如同天下所有的兄弟，但又微妙地不像。  
　　没有哥哥天天想和弟弟亲嘴。  
　　亚瑟不愿意思考那么多，自己就是不应发生的爱恋诞下的产物，可怎么样？他拯救了世界！于是他回到亚特兰蒂斯，一通旁敲侧击后听维科皱着眉头说，在海底世界，同辈兄弟姊妹之间的结合十分正常且会被祝福。  
　　于是他决定忘记陆地的规矩——别忘了，他可是大海的王。  
　　王会得到他想要的。  
　　亚瑟要奥姆。  
　　——  
　　奥姆曾经是一个国家的君王，他懂得的远比亚瑟能想象到的多。自从母亲被父亲处决，失去母亲庇佑的小王子总会因为一点小事便被父亲迁怒，仿佛拥有一半陆地血的杂种是他。于是奥姆学会了察言观色——这个本事令他获益匪浅，他懂得如何激怒对手，如何树立权威，如何适当地示弱以得到自己想要的。所以当亚瑟频繁地为他带来新鲜的，带着露水的玫瑰时——尤其是湄拉得知这件事后震惊的表情，他察觉到了什么。  
　　聪明如他很快便猜出了哥哥的心思，惊讶于打小从陆地长大的他竟然如此坦诚地接受了与吸气种道德观背道而驰的感情。  
　　陆地的儿子，亚特兰蒂斯的国王，看起来他两个身份适应得很好。  
　　可奥姆不愿意向前一步，他比亚瑟考虑得多。亚瑟属于正义联盟，陆地的正义联盟，他不会被允许做出这种有悖道德的事。  
　　奥姆十分好奇，一个由外星人做主席，亚马逊人当巨头，还有着一堆外星来客（甚至还有其他宇宙或者来自未来的成员你说奇不奇怪）的正义联盟为何要死板地遵守陆地的规矩。因为那只蝙蝠有干掉他们的法子？  
　　奥姆还记得亚瑟某次喝高了，搂着自己，靠在自己脖颈边絮絮叨叨说奥咪你别怨我，我是怕你和陆地人打起来，这边有五个老厉害的神仙，你干不过。哥哥的胡子扎得他发痒，奥姆想推开亚瑟，手触碰到亚瑟乱糟糟的毛发后改了心思，把那颗脑袋挪了挪地方，让两个人都舒服些。  
　　“有一个打扮成蝙蝠的人，一台人型自走电脑炮，一个跑得飞快——他认得一个浑身绿得发光的家伙，虽然去宇宙巡逻了不在地球，但他的那个小魔法戒指近乎无敌，一个是神——她长得真美，可千万离她的绳子远一些——还有一个……还有一个，他有本事把亚特兰蒂斯整个扔到撒哈拉去。我发誓，我全程都想着‘这事我来解决，可千万别让外人来欺负弟弟’，你得原谅我，奥咪。”  
　　对，这几个正义联盟的创始人。  
　　奥姆不想告诉哥哥他其实从陆地人那里听说过他们的大名和能力，知己知彼，百战不殆，而且他的藏宝库里放着一块亮晶晶的氪石。  
　　“我知道，我知道。”奥姆敷衍着回应他的哥哥。  
　　奥姆忍耐着亚瑟的絮絮叨叨，有一搭没一搭地回话，直到他安静下来。奥姆偏头看了熟睡的兄长，呼吸平静，胸膛起伏，手指梳理那头掺杂着金色的棕发，如同他无数次被对待的一样，在哥哥的额头上轻轻吻了一下。  
　　“晚安，哥哥。”  
　　奥姆想问问母亲，如果自己和亚瑟真的捅破了那层窗户纸，老汤姆会不会突发心肌梗塞。  
　　——  
　　在火之环救出亚瑟的逃亡路上，亚瑟对湄拉讲出了一句话。  
　　“Shit happens。”  
　　世事难料。  
　　湄拉一直想对她见到的所有事情做一个总结，亚瑟无意间替她做了，而这句话适用于她的人生。  
　　就拿她自己来说，她是泽贝尔的女儿，从小被送到亚特兰蒂斯，几乎是作为奥姆的姐妹被养大的。  
　　小时候奥姆就对她说，我们搞不好会结婚。湄拉发誓，奥姆说这句话的时候，带着无比的嫌弃。  
　　“我不想嫁给你。”  
　　“我也不想娶你。”  
　　她以为没有兄弟的自己能继承父亲的王位，可世事难料，维科告诉她，她注定要成为亚特兰蒂斯的王后。  
　　直到火之环时，她都以为自己会和奥姆结婚，政治联姻——她比亚特兰娜女王要幸运得多，她了解奥姆，奥姆没有奥瓦克斯王那般狠厉和妒忌，亚特兰娜在他心底种下的温柔与爱一直在沉睡。可她还是为了亚瑟带给她的那一点点的希望踏上了反抗的道路，她成功地把奥姆拖下了王位，婚约作废。  
　　可父亲并没有改变主意，想让湄拉成为亚瑟的妻子，巩固泽贝尔与亚特兰蒂斯的关系——即使海王一统七海，已经分裂的众国依旧存在。  
　　“就因为那一个吻？”湄拉几乎冲着父亲尖叫，“那个吻什么都不算！那是、那是肾上腺素之类的蠢东西！那种情况下，换做你你也会和亚瑟接吻！——甚至做点别的！”  
　　“湄拉，亚瑟喜欢你。”涅柔斯温柔地看着自己宠爱的女儿，将她的发冠整理好。他相信女儿会懂得深明大义，愿意为了国家促成政治联姻。  
　　但他没有算到，亚特兰娜的归来令湄拉更加坚定。  
　　湄拉开始主动参与政事，用她的能力向父亲证明无需婚姻她也可以谋求泽贝尔的利益，并当着权贵们的面和亚瑟挑明自己不会嫁给他。  
　　但湄拉没想到亚瑟也松了口气，那个表情与断绝暧昧对象的关系没什么区别。  
　　天哪，一定和奥姆有关系——亚瑟还送了奥姆玫瑰花！女人的直觉告诉她这不对劲，陆地上一定发生了什么。  
　　于是她在周五之夜上了岸。  
　　——  
　　酒吧里人没有因为寒冷而减少，大家反而围着暖洋洋的壁炉坐了一圈又一圈，酒杯与吧台的碰撞声，电视转播球赛的呐喊声，以及人们交谈的欢笑交织在一起，湄拉来了这里许多次，早已经习惯。  
　　她推开门，微笑着与人群打招呼，找到了坐在吧台旁的三个男人——老汤姆，亚瑟和奥姆。亚瑟看起来已经喝多了，他坐在最左边，手搭在奥姆后背，傻笑着盯着电视上那个来回穿梭的球出神，而奥姆和老托马斯正背对着门喝酒。  
　　啊哈，该死的“比比谁喝的快”游戏。湄拉翻了个白眼，她见过三个男人把这幼稚的游戏玩了无数次，奥姆无心参战，总是在一旁冷脸干扰亚瑟，在他毫无悬念落败后奚落他，可这次不知亚瑟使出什么招式（或者是汤姆？），令奥姆也加入了战场。  
　　而且，亚特兰蒂斯的亲王赢了。  
　　他把宽口杯轻轻放在吧台上，托腮看老汤姆解决掉剩下的一点酒水。  
　　“奥咪！你做到了！”亚瑟兴奋地揽过弟弟的肩膀，在他脸颊上重重地亲了一口，发出“吧唧”的声音。  
　　奥姆因为酒精作用，脸颊泛着红晕，欣然接受了哥哥的亲吻。  
　　“嘿，鱼大人，你女朋友来找你了。”一边一个看热闹的老哥见到湄拉，拍了拍亚瑟，示意她站在他们身后。  
　　“哦，湄拉！你早点来就好了，亚特兰娜和艾伦太太参加茶会了。”汤姆很开心见到这只小美人鱼，亚特兰娜说，湄拉就像她的女儿，乖巧聪明又懂事。  
　　“我很抱歉打扰你们的欢乐时光……”湄拉慢吞吞地走到奥姆身边坐下，“但我觉得你们有必要回去了，你们喝得不少。”  
　　“不多，湄拉，一点都不多。”亚瑟挥挥手。  
　　“尤其是你，亚瑟，维科说明天你和我父亲会商量皇室婚礼的事。你带着一身酒气出现可不值得夸耀，你要是真这么做了，我保证会打你，不留任何情面。而且你喝得已经开始亲奥姆了，而且奥姆没有推开你，他也肯定醉到无法分辨事物了。”  
　　“要这么讲，那次我亲你也是因为我喝多了？”亚瑟笑嘻嘻地反问。湄拉剜了亚瑟一眼：“女王不会愿意看到家里多了三个醉汉。”  
　　听到亚特兰娜的名字，汤姆清醒了些，拿着车钥匙示意要回家，湄拉搀扶着汤姆走到车前，安顿好这个守塔人，她返回酒馆打算搬运另一个，结果她看到了不该看到的一幕。  
　　亚瑟正捧着奥姆的脸和他接吻。  
　　该死的，她向波塞冬发誓，亚瑟用了舌头！奥姆还很享受！  
　　……Shit happens.  
　　——  
　　“女朋友？皇室婚礼？”奥姆盯着湄拉搀扶汤姆的背影问亚瑟，“接近一年没有回海底，我以为涅柔斯改主意了。或者是你改主意了？”该死的他什么都不知道！甚至有一点炫耀地给湄拉看过亚瑟给的红玫瑰。  
　　这真是自取其辱，奥姆。他没来由的一阵烦躁。  
　　亚瑟不明白弟弟为什么突然这么说，酒精令他的反应力下降，整个世界都有些扭曲，他不应该喝最后一杯伏特加。  
　　奥姆也没那么舒服，刚刚喝酒的速度太快，胃袋被酒精烧灼得有点恶心，他半睁着眼，双颊微红，向亚瑟的方向凑近一些。  
　　他知道，他又羞又恼，还在吃醋。  
　　放在平时，他会冷静地将自己的感情藏起来，但今天血液里的酒精不允许自己这么做。  
　　亚瑟知道我爱他，可为什么连婚礼这么重要的事都不肯与我分享？偷偷摸摸地干，是怕我会阻止他吗？  
　　奥姆清楚，自己没有任何立场来劝说亚瑟不去结婚，无论是从兄弟的角度，还是一个暗恋者的立场。  
　　但吃醋还是有权利的吧？  
　　“海底一吻。呵。”  
　　“不，湄拉不是我女朋友，你和我这么长时间了你应该知道。你在因为这个生气？”亚瑟哑然失笑。  
　　“即使不是湄拉，我猜可能还会有其他姑娘？伟大的国王并不像表面上那样清白。为什么不告诉我，亚瑟？你是不是偷偷要结婚了——你会邀请我吗？允许我假释？我是不是可以期待一下明年的小皇侄了？母亲一定也会很开心。”奥姆板着脸，语气轻飘飘的，尾音上挑，他试图激怒亚瑟的时候总是这样，一开始亚瑟还会和他较真，但现在亚瑟习惯了，更倾向于好好分析自己的弟弟为何突然怄气，因为那多半是因为自己做错了。  
　　奥姆一反常态地咕哝着咒骂起了涅柔斯，这个见风使舵的老东西觊觎着亚特兰蒂斯的权力，削尖了脑袋要成为国王的老丈人，这条出尔反尔，不值得信任的腐烂红毛鳕鱼；还有维科，他一直替亚瑟包办一切，过去的游泳课，三叉戟特训都不算什么，现在连婚姻都想包？这个不知分寸的老海马。骂的时候，他蓝眼睛里的怒火正对着亚瑟，几乎把他燃烧殆尽。  
　　亚瑟很快明白了，他的弟弟借着酒劲对自己指桑骂槐，这一切的起因是吃醋。如果现在把奥姆放到海沟国的正中心，他心底里的醋味能把半个海沟族熏到绝食。  
　　“没有什么姑娘，我发誓！奥咪，我现在只想好好陪着你，”亚瑟双手捧上弟弟的脸，双目熠熠生辉，他把弟弟的脸仔细地看了一遍又一遍，他金色的发丝，湛蓝的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，还有软糖一般甜蜜的嘴巴，“而且，那个吻不代表什么——和这个不一样。”  
　　他一只想要尝尝弟弟嘴巴什么味道，这次他不想再忍了。  
　　而且他要让弟弟闭嘴。  
　　亚瑟轻轻地在奥姆的嘴巴上落下一吻，看年幼者瞪大双眼，不知作何是好的表情，笑了一声，再次紧贴上去。这次他没打算很快地放过他，他把奥姆的嘴唇含在嘴巴里，像品尝糖果舔舐，吸吮，惊讶地发现他的弟弟真的是甜的。舌头侵入奥姆微微张开的嘴巴，直截了当地勾上弟弟的舌头，尽情继续这个湿漉漉的吻。  
　　直到亚瑟松开快要窒息的奥姆，奥姆才直到发生了什么。  
　　他的哥哥，在大庭广众之下，吻了自己，两次，其中一次还是一个绝对不会发生在普通兄弟之间的深吻。  
　　奥姆下意识地舔舔嘴唇，嘴巴里甜丝丝的，方才喝过的桃子味道鸡尾酒夹杂哥哥带来的烈酒味道，令他头晕目眩，他真正意义上感觉到了难堪，窘迫，他想按着亚瑟的脑袋把他砸到吧台上，但他什么都没做。  
　　他震惊地看着亚瑟，亚瑟则恶作剧成功似的对他笑。“你也很享受，弟弟，”亚瑟揉揉奥姆的发丝，“我以为你会推开我，可你没有。我对你，正如你对我一般忠诚，没有什么人值得你嫉妒。”  
　　奥姆看着亚瑟，亚瑟看着奥姆，直到湄拉把他俩拉出了酒馆。  
　　“你们疯了。汤姆会因为你们猝死的。”湄拉无奈地摇了摇头——她就知道！这对兄弟不对劲！  
　　“我会把汤姆送回家，期间，我希望你们能处理好一切。”湄拉心中飘荡着亚瑟曾对自己说的“Shit Happens”，几乎绝望地发动汽车载着老汤姆驶入夜色。  
　　——  
　　亚瑟拉着奥姆并肩坐在沙滩上，他们什么都没有说，也不必说。  
　　奥姆一年不被允许进入大海，不被允许返回亚特兰蒂斯，他只能在海边看海浪一波又一波地抚平大人的脚印，孩子们的沙堡。他看过朝阳下波光粼粼的海浪，也看过傍晚烧红了天的夕阳，现在他看着群星，突然想过母亲形容过亚瑟的话。  
　　比太阳还温暖，比月亮还明亮，比星星还耀眼。  
　　奥姆听到亚瑟叫自己，偏头看向哥哥。亚瑟不知什么时候坐得更近了，几乎整个人凑到了奥姆身上。  
　　亚瑟倒在奥姆肩膀，枕着弟弟，几乎把半个身子的重量都压到上面，并在弟弟开口讥讽之前打断：“奥咪，亚特兰蒂斯的科技能造孩子吗？”  
　　“你在说什么？”奥姆蹙起眉头。  
　　亚瑟的声音闷闷的，说：“你知道，超人和莱克斯·卢瑟有个儿子……”  
　　“……然后？”奥姆不知道应该惊讶超人有孩子，还是惊讶于超人怎么会选择了宿敌卢瑟而非“最佳搭档”蝙蝠侠（其实是卢瑟的阴谋，超人当然会选择蝙蝠侠），亚瑟的思路他一贯搞不懂，也没有搞懂的打算。  
　　“明天是我对亚特兰蒂斯风俗的学习。我在想，学好了，等你回到亚特兰蒂斯，我要当着全国的面向你求婚，举办婚礼，而科技可以解决王室的子嗣问题。我爱你，奥姆，以各种形式，各种身份。”亚瑟用他的大胡子磨蹭弟弟的颈窝，热气喷到奥姆皮肤上引他不由自主地活动肩头。  
　　“回到亚特兰蒂斯？求婚？婚礼？子嗣？！你疯了。哥哥，我也爱你，但陆地人不会希望自己的英雄是个乱伦的疯子。”奥姆对亚瑟的话很受用，可是他一贯冷静，虽然他想过和亚瑟确立关系，但他认为这不明智，一来老汤姆真的可能因为两个儿子搞到一起而气得升天，二来虽然在亚特兰蒂斯算不上什么，在陆地，和自己的亲弟弟结婚这种新闻对海王形象的影响一定是负面的。  
　　嘿，正义联盟那根和鱼说话的玉米操了他的亲弟弟还搞出了孩子！  
　　这话怎么听怎么像在切断蝙蝠侠脆弱的神经上大鹏展翅。一个超人，加上他养的那群鸟就足够令黑暗骑士操心了，没必要再加一条鱼。  
　　“这是亚特兰蒂斯的风俗，我也是亚特兰蒂斯人，弟弟。”亚瑟抬起头，换了个姿势，躺在奥姆腿上，自下而上看着他的弟弟。  
　　“我记得某人说他不是我们的一员。”奥姆冷冷地怼回去，不过还是把手放到亚瑟胸前。亚瑟握上他的手，放到嘴边亲吻。  
　　“……我犯浑了。别管那些规矩。你是亚特兰蒂斯忠诚的亲王，按照海里的规矩来。你和我一样有挑选伴侣的权利。我选你。你呢？”  
　　奥姆颔首看着亚瑟，微微勾起嘴角。  
　　——  
　　湄拉站在不远处看着兄弟两个在星空下说着什么，没有去打扰他们，直到奥姆主动弯下腰亲吻他的国王，湄拉挑起眉头。  
　　湄拉换了个远离兄弟的地方跳入水。海底那些想要成为王后和亲王王妃的人要伤心了，谁会想到这两位内部消化了呢。  
　　世事难料嘛，姐妹们。  
　　END


End file.
